


Mr. Tomlinson

by pleenie96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleenie96/pseuds/pleenie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just can't wait for history class. It's my favorite hour of the day. Up on the chalkboard, I just love your ass. When you write notes that shake."</p>
<p>Or when Harry fails a quiz but somehow passes with naughty comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt on tumblr, and it's based of Ke$sha's song "Mr. Watson"  
> (which is a terribly catchy song must i say)

He's fidgeting with his pencil. History was never his strong suit and he had completely forgotten about the quiz today. And as he watched everyone cram last minute studying into the five minute time slot before the bell rang, he sighed and guessed it was okay to receive one more bad grade. Zayn nudged him from his left, nodding downwards at his textbook with questioning eyes.

 

“Forgot it at home,” Harry mumbled just as the bell rang to signal class start. He let his pencil slide from his fingers and roll onto his desk. His bad mood automatically brightened as his teacher walked in through the door.

 

“Good morning class!” Mr. Tomlinson smiled out at the desks of students. “Hopefully you are well prepared for the quiz today.” There were many moans and Harry's was included. But his moan held a little more; a moan at the distress of the quiz, but a moan included for the outfit that Mr. Tomlinson decided to wear today.

 

He had on tight khakis that showed off every curve of his lower body. His thick thighs made the tan material stretch across, threatening to tear with the power of his bum from the back- A great trait that had caught Harry's attention the first day of class. He had on a thick white sweater that made his tan skin seem even more so darker. His hair styled in a short fringe that he always swiped across his forehead with his hand. Harry coughed as Mr. Tomlinson turned around to write on the board, displaying his fine arse.

 

“Right, so today we are taking a quiz that will take up most of the class time. When you finish said quiz, return it to my desk and take out a book to read. Preferably not an adult book-” he glanced at the blonde boy, Niall, giggling in the front who always got caught reading Playboys, “-I want to see you reading something educational.”

 

Harry watched as he picked up a stack of papers and one by one handed them out to the class. When he got to Niall, he reached below the desk and took a magazine, holding it under the stack of quiz's in his hand. Niall groaned but got to work on the paper in front of him. Soon enough, he was up to Harry's desk and smiling as he handed the paper over.

 

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled and took the paper from him, letting his long fingers slide across Mr. Tomlinson's shorter ones. Harry looked away and heard Mr. Tomlinson clear his throat.

 

“Good luck, Mr. Styles” and he was walking to Zayn's desk to finish passing the papers out.

 

Harry can't deny that he was obviously checking out Mr. Tomlinson as he passed the rest of the papers and sashayed back to the front.

 

“You may begin,” he said aloud and sat down at his desk.

 

Harry looked down at his test:

 

Which famous document eventually led to the formation of Parliament in England?

 

“Oh bloody hell,” Harry mumbled to himself as he picked up his pencil and didn't know where to begin. He hadn't remembered any of these facts as he read each question and came up blank. He was sidetracked when he saw movement in his peripheral vision. He looked up to see Mr. Tomlinson standing from his desk and bend to the floor to pick up stray piece of paper.

 

He watched as the floor became less littered with paper, Mr. Tomlinson picking up every piece and throwing them in the bin. Harry quickly took paper from his notebook and started tearing it up, throwing the small balls throughout the classroom; flicking them over people's desks, dropping them beside his own. He had to look away when there was a piece under someone's desk that made Mr. Tomlinson stretch, causing his short sweater rise the tiniest bit. But Harry saw it, saw the thin line of flesh that was exposed just above his bum.

 

Harry quickly looked down as Mr. Tomlinson turned around and caught him looking. His face turned red as he saw him walking towards hin and bending down to retrieve the paper near his desk. He risked a glance but was too late and instead caught eye contact with him.

 

“Eyes on your own paper,” Mr. Tomlinson told him as he walked to the bin and sat back down at his desk. Harry looked down at his paper and sighed.

 

He liked boys, that much was obvious because he dated Zayn a year back before they became best friends. But to have a crush on your teacher? That wasn't going to end up good in any way.

 

But he was fit, God was he fit. He had the ass that Beyonce only dreamed of. The hair that was so wispy that he didn't know if he should run his fingers through it or blow it away like clouds. His thin lips always sported a smile, even on his worst days. Mr. Tomlinson has the sense of humor of a young student like Harry himself. He acted as if his ripe age of 21 compared to Harry's 16 years was the exact same.

 

Harry sat daydreaming about what he'd do to Mr. Tomlinson, ignoring the empty quiz on his desk.

 

 

God, couldn't just one day that kid keep his eyes to himself? It was like Harry purposefully wore loose v-necks to make Louis' eyes travel to places they shouldn't. His features sharp, along with his height making him look old enough to be out of school. And his stupid curly hair that was always in his face, blocking those green eyes from view.

 

Those green eyes that kept glancing up from the quiz on his desk, but quickly darting back down when realizing Louis was staring right back at him.

 

He watched as Harry finally picked up his pencil and started working on his quiz. Quickly writing down the answers and not once looking up again for the duration of class. He was the last to finish and as the bell rang, Harry ran up to Louis' desk and slid the quiz underneath all the rest in the small pile.

 

“Everyone have a good day!” Louis yelled after their retreating backs, Harry giving him a quick glance over his shoulder with a small smirk on his face.

 

“Yeah, you too Mr. Tomlinson” Harry replied as he walked out the door.

 

 

That night as Louis sat at his flat grading the quiz's, he groaned and threw one of them down.

 

“Don't these kids bloody listen to anything I teach?” he said just loud enough for Liam to hear. He was sitting in the living room as Liam cooked them a small dinner.

 

“Maybe they're just overwhelmed by your presence,” Liam replied as he brought two plates to the coffee table, “swayed by your perfect ways.” Louis scoffed as he picked up the quiz again to mark another question wrong.

 

“Its like they don't even try.”

 

Liam nodded and scooped up a small serving of rice on his plate. They ate in silence; well really Liam ate while Louis ignored his food and tried to finish grading before too late. He was almost at the end of the pile when he came across Harry's quiz.

 

He smirked, seeing the small drawing at the corner of the page. It was a small stick figure pointing to the answers with it's tiny eyebrow raised. Louis grinned as he looked over the paper, expecting the small picture to be pointing to Harry's correct answers. But when he read them over, his face heated up.

 

“I hate to bum on you, Li. But I'm gonna take these papers into my room and grade until I pass out.” Louis picked up his remaining papers and ran down the hallway. He heard a quick “goodnight!” from Liam as he closed his door.

 

He ran to his bed and dropped all the papers on his comforter. Grabbing the one on the top, he read over Harry's cheeky comments.

 

On each question line, there was a short answer that had nothing pertaining to the question. They weren't even answers.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson, I want to get with you.” There were two small stick figures standing next to eachother holding hands. Louis smirked at the innocence behind the dark statement.

 

“I want to get my hands in your khaki pants,” he blushed while imagining Harry unzipping the pants he had on today. His favorite pair of khakis that always had Harry staring.

 

“I want you in my bed [or on your desk ;) ]” Louis laughed at that, the small winky face tossed on the end. It was funny but at the same time, it had his pants becoming tight.

 

Louis stopped, realizing that instead of being concerned that one of his students was coming onto him, he was rather delighted. He looked at the rest of the questions and didn't see any other comments towards him. They were all wrong answers, but he grabbed his red pen and placed a big “100%” on the top. But at the bottom of the page he wrote a small “See me after class.”

 

Deciding that it was too late to properly finish grading, he moved the papers to the end of his bed and curled underneath the covers. He smiled, thinking of how he had denied himself the idea of ever having a thing with his most attractive student. How dumb it is, how ILLEGAL it is.

 

But as he fell asleep, he realized that he just simply did not care.

 

 

The next day at school, Harry was fidgety. He was dumb to write that on his paper, he knew it. He knew Mr. Tomlinson would tell the head master, the head master would call his mum and his mum would realize how fucked up her son was. What was he thinking?

 

He jumped when the bell rang and started class time, but when the teacher walked through the door he held his breath.

 

Mr. Tomlinson's eyes went directly to Harry, eyebrows raised and his face pursed. 'Here it goes' Harry thought to himself, already imagining his mum's face when she read what he had written.

 

“So, class. I have all your papers graded and-” he looked up briefly to glance at Harry, “I must say, I'm disappointed in some of you.” He started calling out names, the students going to pick up their quiz's he was handing out and doing the walk of shame back to their respectful seats. When his name was called, Harry stood with wobbly legs.

 

The walk to the front desk seemed to be longer than ever, his feet wanting to be as heavy as lead. And when he finally got there and reached for it with shaky hands, Mr. Tomlinson kept his grip on the edge of the paper. He wouldn't let go until Harry looked up from beneath his curls. There was a stern look in his eyes that made Harry shrink back to his desk once the paper was in his grasp.

 

Once sitting in his chair, he didn't dare turn the paper over to look at it. He was terrified of what it would say, already seeing small writing on the bottom bleeding through the back. He placed his notebook over the quiz, looking to Zayn.

 

“What'd ya make, mate?” Zayn asked as he shoved the high 95% in front of Harry's face. “C'mon. Let me take a look.” Harry swatted his hand away from getting anywhere near his quiz.

 

“I'm sure your grade is better than mine so shove off,” Harry muttered before putting his head down on the desk. He turned to face the other way and picked at the loose papers coming from his notebook. The look on Mr. Tomlinson's face was terrifying and Harry knew that any minute now, he'd be called up to the office to get a lecture.

 

But when a few minutes passed and no one came in to collect him, he became curious. If Mr. Tomlinson hadn't gotten angry and called the administrators, then what happened? Harry picked his head up from his desk and dared a look at the front. Mr. Tomlinson was writing notes on the board and it took all of Harry's strength to look away from his ass swaying with each movement. He was wearing khakis again, seeming to mock Harry.

 

He slid the paper out from underneath his notebook, still leaving it facing down. He was starting to get nervous, hands shaking as they played with the corner of the sheet. He quickly flipped if over, but kept his eyes wandering around the room. He dared a glance down and confusion settled over his features.

 

“100%?” he asked himself, his eyebrows coming together with misunderstanding. He let his eyes travel to the bottom of the paper, reading the small “See me after class” comment. He gasped, turning the paper back over and slamming his notebook over it.

 

Zayn looked over to him with concern but Harry shook his head. His face was dark red, he could feel it. He could also feel the intense stare of Mr. Tomlinson from the front.

 

The rest of the class, Harry kept his eyes glued to his desk and didn't dare glance up. He felt a constant stare from Mr. Tomlinson as he explained their lesson. And when the bell finally rang, he remained in his seat.

 

“Coming?” Zayn asked as he picked up his belongings. Harry shook his head and stared at his hands.

 

“I have to talk to Mr. Tomlinson about my quiz,” Harry explained as he played with the papers in his folder. “I'll catch up with you later.” Zayn nodded and made his way out the door. He called out to Mr. Tomlinson, telling him to have a good day.

 

“You as well Mr. Malik” he replied as he remained leaning against his desk. He was staring at Harry, not taking his eyes off him as Zayn closed the door after a final worrying glance.

 

They sat in silence, Harry looking down at his hands with Mr. Tomlinson staring at Harry. The only sound was the quiet tick of the clock on the wall above the door.

 

“Well?” Mr. Tomlinson said aloud and crossed his arms. Harry looked up.

 

“I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have written those things and I know it was way out of line. I'd understand if-” he was cut off by Louis laugh.

 

“Oh, you're sorry yeah? Sorry that you got me incredibly hard last night to where I couldn't even finish grading?” Harry was at a loss of words, his mouth hanging open. Mr. Tomlinson had a small smirk on his face as pushed up his glasses. “Typical for someone to say they're going to do something and not pull through with it.”

 

Harry sat up straighter, looking him dead in the eyes. “What do you mean?” His voice wasn't at strong as he had hoped, but luckily he hadn't stuttered it out.

 

“I mean,” Mr. Tomlinson pushed himself up on top of his desk, his feet not reaching the floor. He swung his feet and propped his arm on his knee, letting his head rest on his fist. “I recall you saying you wanting your hands in my khaki pants.”

 

Harry's face turned red, yet again. He let his eyes scan over Mr. Tomlinson's entire body. Taking extra time to look at his thick thighs in the tan pants. He brought up shaky hands to sweep his hair away from his face.

 

“Well, uhm” Harry muttered out, standing from his desk. “I could do that?” Mr. Tomlinson nodded with a small smile on his face. He watched as Harry slowly walked to the front desk that was currently Mr. Tomlinson's seat.

 

“But, Mr. Tomlinson, I-”

 

“Call me Louis,” Mr. Tomlinson – Louis, said. He stopped kicking his feet to stay completely still. “You don't have to do this, I'm not making you. But from what I understand, you're completely up for getting into my pants. And I'm not stopping you.” Harry nodded.

 

He was standing in front of Mr- Louis. Just out of arms reach, making sure he wasn't playing a trick or trying to set him up for disappointment. But when Louis spread his legs apart, Harry stepped in between them.

 

Harry stayed still a moment, feeling Louis' legs press against his hips. He raised his hands and set them on top of his thighs, letting his large fingers splay over the material of his pants. Louis was warm, just as Harry had hoped.

 

“You can touch me, you know” Louis said, taking Harry's hands and moving them further up, “properly touch me.” Harry nodded as Louis took his hands away but Harry kept moving. His hands were just about to touch Louis' crotch when there was a knock on the door.

 

Harry quickly stepped away, Louis cursing under his breath.

 

“Just sit in my chair, they can't see you from the door way” Louis commanded as he walked to the door. Opening it, he smiled.

 

“Oi! Mr. Conner what may I do for you during my free period?” Louis asked as he kept the door half way shut.

 

“Just wondering if I could remake the quiz that I failed?” the boy's voice asked. Louis glanced at Harry then back at the boy at the door.

 

“Not today, sorry. I've got heaps of papers I need to grade and I'm sure you can do it tomorrow?” Louis was already going to shut his door as Harry heard the boy on the other side sigh.

 

“Yeah, sure. But you better give me three extra points for even trying today!” The boy joked with the door almost fully closed. Louis shrugged.

 

“Yeah, sure. That's fine” he said as he closed the door and turned the lock. He turned to walk back to the desk when he noticed the look on Harry's face.

 

“What's that look for?” he questioned, coming back to stand in front of the desk.

 

“You never give me extra points for anything” Harry pouted, crossing his arms and looking away from Louis.

 

“Well, how about this” Louis stepped to the chair that Harry was sitting in and looped his fingers around his chin. He made Harry turn and look at him. “If you blow me, I'll give you five extra points. And-” before the last words even came out of his mouth, Harry was grabbing at Louis' belt buckle and sliding down the zipper.

 

“Speak no more,” Harry smirked, gaining confidence. He had been dreaming about this situation all year, so he wasn't going to let it pass. Just as he was pulling Louis' pants down, a small hand stopped him.

 

“I was only joking, I'm not bribing you” Louis told him. Harry smiled and nodded.

 

“I know, I want to do this.” he felt the small hand slide of his wrist and continued to pull the khaki pants to Louis' ankles. He looked at the underpants and let a loud bark of laughter come out from his throat.

 

“My God how am I supposed to take you seriously when you're wearing Superman underwear?” Harry asked, eying the huge “S” stamped on the front. Louis crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

 

“If you don't like looking at them, take them off” he challenged Harry, pushing his hips forward. Harry shrugged and grabbed at the material, pulling the elastic away and down to free Louis. Louis stepped out of his clothing.

 

Harry's eyes opened wide, taking in sight Louis' half-hard length.

 

“You're.... You're pretty decent sized” Harry mustered out, still checking out Louis' package.

 

“'Decent'? I'll have you know I'm over average sized, Curly.” Louis joked, taking one of Harry's curls in his fingers and pulling. “Now, don't just look at it. Do something.”

 

Harry nodded, raising his hand to grab onto Louis' dick. Louis still had his hand in Harry's hair, slightly tightening his grip as Harry moved his hand. He was slowly jerking Louis, making his cock become fully hard.

 

“Thatta boy,” Louis praised, patting Harry's hair. Harry glanced up at Louis to see him looking down at him fondly. “You know, I always imagined you'd put those cock sucking lips to good use.” Louis pushed at Harry's head slightly,emphasizing his want for Harry's mouth.

 

Understanding, Harry leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the head of Louis' cock. He stayed there for a minute, swirling his tongue around the tip and every so often running his tongue over the slit. He could already taste precum leaking out, so he quickly moved further down the length.

 

Louis moaned, pushing Harry to go further down. When Harry's nose hit his crotch and his dick hit the back of Harry's throat, Louis gasped and accidentally jerked forward. He heard Harry gag, and he could feel nails digging into his thighs.

 

He pulled Harry's hair, making him come off. “Sorry 'bout that,” Louis apologized, wiping away the spit from the sides of Harry's mouth. “Didn't mean to.”

 

“'skay,” Harry replied, looking up to Louis. “I liked it.” This made Louis groan, rolling his eyes as he pressed Harry forward again.

 

Over and over again, Harry would let Louis thrust into his mouth. He heard the strangled breathing coming from him, but every time he would inch to give the boy some space, Harry would wrap his hands around Louis' legs and make him stay put.

 

He was literally letting Louis fuck his mouth.

 

When Louis felt heat pool in his belly, he pulled Harry completely off and smiled at the eagerness that Harry had as he tried taking Louis in again.

 

“Calm down, Sparky” Louis laughed, making Harry look up at him. “If you keep doing that, I'm going to come without even touching you.” Harry glanced at Louis, who was completely hard. He nodded, finally standing from where he had been sitting.

 

“Then touch me,” Harry dared him. They stood staring at one another until Louis was walking forward and standing intensely close to Harry's face.

 

“I want to kiss you,” Louis stated. He placed one hand around Harry's neck and the other rested on Harry's hip. “Is that okay?” When he got the nod of approval, Louis leaned in.

 

Harry tasted like peppermint gum and smelled of too much aftershave. Exactly how a teenage boy should taste and smell. Louis felt hands come and rest on his bum, squeezing ever so lightly. Their tongues clashed, Harry's peppermint mixing with Louis' coffee taste.

 

Before too long, Louis leaned away from their kiss to breath. He took his hands and started unbuckling the belt. He slowly slid it out of the loops, dropping it to the floor. When he was unzipping Harry's pants, he could already feel how hard Harry was.

 

“Eager are we?” Louis joked as Harry stepped out of his pants and immediately pulled down his own boxers.

 

“I've been waiting all year to do this,” Harry shrugged as he stepped forward to kiss Louis again. “Now, touch me.”

 

Louis nodded, dropping his small hand to wrap around Harry's length. They were both decent sized, but Harry was much bigger than Louis. He knew he could never deepthroat like Harry had.

 

He slowly slid his hand up and down Harry's cock, sliding his thumb over the slit to gather the cum that was already leaking out. When he knew Harry was ready, he took his hand away.

 

“Bend over,” Louis commanded. He turned Harry around and pressed him against the desk. “I grabbed the necessities on my way over here today. In high hopes you'd pull through with your word.” Louis leaned down to grab his bag from under the desk. But as he was eye level with Harry's ass, he had other thoughts.

 

Harry jumped, feeling the warmth run over his tight hole. He pressed back, glancing behind him to see Louis on his knees and spreading his cheeks apart. He turned back around to let his head drop to rest on his arm. Louis kept letting his tongue slide in and out.

 

“F-fuck, Louis” Harry moaned when Louis' face was pressed into his bum and his tongue was pressed in. “Fuck me, already.”

 

Louis licked one more stripe up Harry's hole, teasing him and watching as he clenched. He patted his cheek, grabbing the lube and standing back up to tower over him.

 

“I'm not going to pull the teacher card on you,” Louis said as he slicked his fingers with the cold lube, “unless of course, that's what you want?” He leaned over to look at Harry's face. A small nod and an embarrassed smile confirmed his suspicions. “Ah, then Mr. Tomlinson it is.”

 

Louis used one hand to press Harry down, the other was too busy inserting a finger into his tight hole. He slowly, slowly pushed it in to bring it back out. There wasn't any rhythm, just the quick motions of his finger. When he got bored, Louis inserted a second finger, making Harry squirm a bit.

 

“Go for a third,” Harry muttered, turning to look back.

 

Louis slapped his ass cheek, leaving a bright red mark. “Don't tell me what to do. Last time I checked, I'm the authoritative figure here.” But dismissing his remark, Louis inserted a third finger and started really loosening Harry up.

 

“God, Lou-” a loud slap on Harry's ass made him go quiet.

 

“It's Mr. Tomlinson” Louis said. He squeezed Harry's ass and took his fingers out. “I think you're ready, yeah?” Harry nodded, spreading his legs further apart.

 

Louis took a condom out of his bag, making Harry look at him as he rolled it into his hard dick. With a squirt of lube, Louis was spreading the gel all over. He picked the tube up again and squeezed it over Harry's ass; letting the gel drop between his cheeks and some run to the floor.

 

“Gonna be a good boy?” Louis asked, standing closer to Harry and positioning his dick with Harry's hole. “Gonna do as the teacher says?”

 

Harry nodded, gasping when the head of Louis' dick barely touched his rear end. “Yes, sir” Harry played along. He nodded, turning back and grabbing onto the desk.

 

Louis slowly pressed in, the head of his dick disappearing between Harry's cheeks. He stayed still, letting Harry get comfortable with him filling up. When Harry pressed back, Louis inched forward.

 

“You're so fucking tight,” Louis rolled his eyes at the cliché sentence he just got out of his mouth. But Harry was really, really tight.

 

Once he was balls deep in Harry, he slowly moved back out. With just the tip still inside, he sharply slammed back in. A desperate whine escaped the younger boy's mouth, causing Louis do to it again. And again.

 

“F-fuuuuck” Harry whined as Louis pushed into him again. He could feel Louis' length entirely in him, moving at a faster pace as time went by. Louis gained a rhythm, instead of pulling almost completely out, he was just pushing into Harry as far as he could go and inching back.

 

Louis grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him into a standing position. Taking his dick completely out with a whine from Harry, Louis pushed him to lay on his back on top of the desk.

 

“Wanna see you,” Louis murmured, giving him a quick kiss. He then pressed him back, Harry resting his feet on the desk, spreading his legs wide open.

 

Louis went straight inside Harry again, giving no time to take it slow. He was thrusting so hard that Harry was being pushed up the desk, Louis having to pull him back down every few thrusts. Harry's knuckles were white with his grip on the sides of the wooden desk, holding on with every hard push. Louis had his hands wrapped around Harry's knees, using them to steady himself.

 

It was quiet in the classroom, the only sound was the loud slapping of skin on skin as Louis fucked Harry. Every few minutes there would be a quiet curse from Louis or a muffled moan from Harry.

 

Louis watched as Harry took hold of his own dick, jerking himself sporadically. Louis pushed his hand away and took over, running his fingers up and down to the base then taking it fully into his hand. With him thrusting and jerking Harry off, Louis knew Harry wouldn't last much longer.

 

“Cum for me babe,” Louis whispered as he angled himself to hit the bundle of nerves that made Harry whine. “Come on.”

 

With a twist of his wrist and a few dirty encouraging words, Harry was lifting his back off the desk and a stuttering moan elicited from his lips. His face was contorted, a site that made Louis' rhythm stray with arousal. He saw Harry cum hard, landing all over his hand and onto Harry's stomach. He laid back on the desk, tightening his legs around Louis.

 

Wanting to finish near him, Louis started speeding up his thrusts. Harry leaned up on his elbows, watching as the sweat made Louis' fringe stick to his face. Harry pushed him away, making Louis confused.

 

“Cum on me,” Harry told him. He pushed Louis back so he could stand from his laying position, ignoring the already ache in his bum. Louis was still, watching as Harry dropped to his knees right in front of his crotch. “Come on my face, Mr. Tomlinson.”

 

Louis groaned, stepping up and grabbing his dick to angle at Harry's pleading face. He tore the used condom off and threw it in the bin. He then jerked himself off, wanting to finish now before Harry could decide on something else.

 

Harry was looking at him from below his eyelashes, his curls matted to his face and swept the wrong way. His huge green eyes watched as Louis pulled at his dick, feeling the heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. In seconds, Louis watched as hot cum landed on Harry's lashes and chin and nose and dripped down to his open, awaiting mouth. He licked his lips, taking as much as he could reach on his face. Louis reached out and wiped some off Harry's cheek with his thumb, then stuck it into Harry's mouth and let him suck it off.

 

“Good boy,” Louis praised him, rubbing the side of his face. Harry smiled, standing from his kneeling position. He grabbed the tissue box, wiping his face off and then his stomach. Louis watched and took in Harry's completely wrecked state. Louis smiled, liking that it was him who caused Harry to look like that.

 

They both dressed in silence; Harry sliding his pants back on but Louis having to squeeze into his. Harry watched with amusement as Louis jumped up and down as he pulled the khakis back into place.

 

When they were both as decent as they were going to get, Louis sat down in his chair and leaned back.

 

“So, I guess we're going to have to keep this a secret, yeah?” Louis spoke to Harry who was trying to fix his hair.

 

“Only if we can do it again,” Harry shyly said while looking away. Louis laughed and said “Oh, most definitely.”

 

The bell rang, signaling the next class. Harry had completely missed his entire English lesson.

 

“Can I um...” Harry muttered while grabbing his bag from his desk, “Can I have a written pass to class?” Louis nodded, grabbing a paper from his desk and writing an excuse for Harry.

 

Just as Harry was walking out of the door, Louis yelled after him.

 

“Oh, I expect you to do good on the next quiz. I can't keep grading ya on blow jobs, Curly.”


End file.
